dreadoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Kami
}} This big flying head ghost acts as the main boss at Room 101 Background Kami was once a beautiful woman. Her vanity was her beauty, particularly her long flowing hair. She had so much pride in them that she would never let anyone but herself touch it. The mere sounds of shears or scissors would cause her alarm and generate fear and anger. Her beauty made many men wish to court her, but she was never interested in romance. Until one day she encountered a very special man she fell for. Unfortunately, the feeling wasn’t mutual. She then stalked him and his girlfriend to find out what is it that draws him to her. Certainly not her beauty. She tried to find out what it is that’s so special about her. In the end she grew frustrated and and needed to inspect her more closely. She proceeds to behead the woman. She took the time to study her beauty, especially her hair, but found no particular exceptional qualities. Her killing spree went on until she had murdered 9 women. Eventually she was caught and brought to trial. She was then beheaded with shears. At her funeral, her body was put in place but there was no head. Some say that her nine victims’ heads, which she kept well hidden, exacted revenge on her by making Kami’s head never to be found. In death, she is cursed with having the nine heads of the women she murdered tangled up in her hair. She cannot rest because all nine heads would constantly scream in pain all the time. The only way for her to be free of them is to cut her own hair which the heads are attached to. Something she would never do even in death. Game ''KOTD'' The Kami appears after the player has defeated the floating heads in both the left and right dungeon areas from the pool in the middle. Once the player has done that prerequisite, returning to the pool triggers the boss fight. The environment dims, creepy screaming can be heard, and the player will be locked off from entering the dungeon areas. The Kami will rise from the center of the pool along with a couple of the floating heads from the before. Appearance Kami is a giant head with blood shot red eyes corpse like skin, and wild hair with heads tangled up in it. Strategy Defeating this boss can be quite irritating at first since her whaling screams stun you at place. A good way of getting around this is to go inside the pool with her and stay right under her while taking your photographs until the the Kami is banished. Be wary of her other floating heads as they will still try to hit the player; so time their attacks and dodge appropriately. Alternatively, the player can also aim their phone or camera and shoot the heads to take them out for a short time; freeing the player to focus solely on the Kami. Sometimes, when the Kami is at certain health, it will do another type of attack where it pauses for a second and then flies in a straight line at the player, damaging and knocking them down. Dodging this is pretty simple as the player only has to start running to the left or right before the Kami moves towards them. It's okay if the player dies and is sent to limbo, because after coming back, the Kami's health will not have been replenished. Trivia * "Kami" is a Japanese romaji of "God" or "Deity" (神, kami), and also a Malaysian and Filipino meaning of "We" or "Us". ** It can also mean "hair" in Japanese (髪, kami), which could be a link to her lore, as she took pride in her beautiful hairs ** Kami has some similarity with the Beholder, a monster of the game Dungeons and Dragons. ** Kami's flowing hair very much resembles the Gorgon, Medusa https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Medusa (also with The Death Gaze Power resemble to medusa), Category:Ghosts Category:Hostile Category:KOTD Ghosts